


Facing the Past

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Lesbian Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Everyone's a female, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Past Child Abuse, Seychelles is really hurt by England, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After leaving British rule behind in the nineteen-seventies, Seychelles quickly makes alliances with other countries. But, as Belgium soon discovers on a visit to Seychelles, one doesn't need to have been harmed in the past to see it in the present day.





	Facing the Past

Seychelles still felt it sometimes. Felt the heavy-handed blows against her back, stomach, head, everywhere. She hated England, especially after World War 1. She'd felt the cool blade of a bayonet shoved into her waist and she'd screamed in pain. 

She hated feeling weak. But unlike the 'glorious' United Kingdom, she'd had the strength to ask for help instead of stealing lands from others. Instead of killing the local natives, Seychelles went to others for help, and so was proudly able to raise her flag on her lands without resistance from the natives or French descendants. 

But then her attention had been stolen from her lands to a European country. One whose blonde-brown hair and gorgeous emerald-green eyes had seen to that. Seychelles felt inadequate, incomplete next to her. Belgium had, unwittingly, made her feel weak, made her feel mad when someone insulted her. 

Her offer of alliance had seen that both would be firmly neutral unless deliberately attacked. Now, Belgium was coming to visit, and she didn't want to break down. "Okay, Maria, you can do this. You can do this," Seychelles told herself. Gently, she got in her car, and drove to the airport a half hour later then when she'd originally intended. Belgium had called her a full two hours before her plane was set to take off to let her know that there'd been a delay. 

It had been ten hours, ten minutes since then. And her drive to the airport normally took five, since she only lived a mile away. "Fuck me," she groaned. 

A full ten minutes later, she texted the European. 

_Seychelles: I'm going to be a bit late._

_Belgium: Why? The plane hasn't even landed yet, and already you're letting me know._

_Seychelles: Traffic._

_Belgium: Oh. What happened?_

_Seychelles: Apparently, some idiot decided to wreck their car and two others. They're on the way to the police station._

_Belgium: Okay. See you~_

Seychelles finally pulled into the airport five minutes later, breathing in fresh air happily. She quickly pulled into a empty space, got out, shut her door, and locked her car. Then she walked briskly into the airport, keeping an eye on the arrivals signs. Finally, she saw Laura leaning against a wall, looking around. The Seychellois woman had, when making her alliances, both military and political, she'd gone to their place. "Laura!" She called, and the Belgian woman looked at her, an eyebrow raised. 

"Yes, Maria?" Belgium asked. 

"Good to see you." With that said, the two women hugged each other, successfully giving off the impression that they were friends that were catching up with each other. "Now, to the car," Seychelles murmured. They got Laura's luggage, and quickly proceeded to Maria's car. Unlike the trip to the airport, the trip from was remarkable quiet in terms of traffic. Night, surprisingly, fell quickly, but that had occurred once they'd reached Seychelles' fairly secluded home. 

Her home overlooked a private stretch of beach she'd bought for herself, as well as a magnificent morning view of the ocean. On the days she didn't want to deal with hot sand, she had a pool to swim in. Overall, it was nice. The two countries dropped off Belgium's luggage, and went to bed.

* * *

Belgium woke up, concerned. Someone had been screaming. She sat up in bed, wishing, not for the first time, that she hadn't opted to wear just her underwear to bed. Thankfully, she mused, her breasts were covered by her bra, which meant she didn't get anyone staring at her in the middle of the night through a scope.

Laura stayed silent, observing the shouts and grunts of pain before she got up. Heart pounding in her throat, she hesitantly approached Seychelles' door, opening it without a sound. And she wished she hadn't. Maria was the one screaming, but now it was settling down to moans of pain. Quickly and quietly, she walked into the room, shutting the door before she walked over to Maria.

 _'Sh-should I crawl into her bed?'_  She asked herself, then mentally slapped herself. The answer was obvious. So, extremely hesitantly, she crawled onto the bed sheets, allowing herself to look at the Seychellois woman. 

Maria had the most beautiful wavy dark brown hair she'd ever seen, the dark tone of her skin bringing out the darkness of her hair, and Belgium was sure that if her eyes were open, she'd be looking at the gorgeous shade of brown she'd ever see. Suddenly, her hand brushed against Seychelles' leg, and she shot awake, breathing heavily with a cold sweat rolling down her face. "Fuck me," Maria said, and Belgium fought hard (like her favourite military unit, the Chasseurs Arddennais) to resist the urge to speak aloud. 

"Right time, right place?" She asked teasingly, startling the other woman. 

"Jesus Christ Laura." She said. "Don't-don't fucking scare me like that." Belgium pouted, but nodded. "W-what are you doing in my room?" Seychelles asked. 

"Heard you crying out," Laura said. "Mind telling me what it was about or do I have to guess?" She was going to add that if she got it right, then they got to spend the night getting to...know each other better, but resisted. 

"Don't want to talk about it," Maria whispered. The Belgian woman sighed. 

"Okay. How about this: If I get it right, you tell me about any...romantic feelings you have for someone, while if I don't get it correct, I have to tell you about any romantic feelings I have. Okay?" She asked. Seychelles nodded, so she asked the first question hesitantly. "Was the screaming I heard a few minutes ago related to...child abuse?" She questioned, and Maria's eyes widened in fear. 

With that one motion, Laura knew what happened, but didn't press further. She didn't need to. Instead, she reached over and pulled the other woman over to her, resting a hand in her back and rubbing it in a soothing motion. Belgium listened as Seychelles told her of the abuse. 

Of the eventual self-realization that, compared to the others, she was incredibly worthless, used only as a bargaining tool by Alice. Of the stab through her waist and how she'd been laying there for several days before she was found by a sympathetic nurse. Of how she'd been beaten black, blue, red and white in nineteen twenty-two. 

Belgium held her through it, rubbing her back. Eventually, the shuddering and gasped words came to a halt. Without another word, Belgium kissed her gently. And Seychelles, for the first time in decades, smiled a true smile before the fun really began.

**Author's Note:**

> It is one in the morning where I live. I hope you're happy.


End file.
